Purity
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: Demons have started falling ill. Sebastian is close to death. Alois and Ciel come together to try and find out what's going on. Why are all the demons suffering? Is it some sort of virus? Will the two boys be able to save their demons before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Purity

**Demons have started falling ill. Sebastian is close to death. Alois and Ciel come together to try and find out what's going on. Why are all the demons suffering? Is it some sort of virus? And how will two boys manage to save their servants?**

* * *

_Our worlds should have never collided. Demons reap havoc amongst the innocent humans. They create a mess within their society. They must be eliminated. Demons and humans cannot co-exist. The demons have to go…_

_The shadows that hide beneath the rocks must burn and shrivel until they're nothing left but miserable ash. May the soulless life forms turn sickly and unholy until not even bone remains. _

…_It's time…_

* * *

"A letter arrived from her Majesty the queen." Sebastian handed the young Earl Phantomhive the note that he'd already opened for him. Ciel read through the parchment and sighed. "She wishes to invite you to the annual fair in London Town."

"Tell her I'm preoccupied. I'm not heading all the way down to London for a fair. I've got more important things to worry about." Ciel stated, placing the invitation onto his desk.

"Well, you never know. You could end up enjoying yourself." Sebastian joked with a slight smirk. Ciel simply shot him a look of disapproval and rolled his eyes. "I'll send word to Her Majesty as soon as possible." Ciel watched as Sebastian turned to exit the room.

As Sebastian reached for the silver handle upon the door, he suddenly felt a vicious sharp pain upon his chest, like someone had lodged a knife where his heart _would _be. The pain burned like molten and became more and more intense the longer he stood there. At first, Sebastian made no obvious signs of discomfort. He simply clenched his fists, wondering whether the feeling would pass.

_Demons are impure, meaningless life forms. They must be deleted!_

The pain struck again, only this time, it had impacted his head, like a thousand blades piercing his skull. Sebastian choked and put his hands on his head, silently screaming as the strikes continued to hit his human form. Ciel stood in alarm. "Sebastian? What are you doing?" The demon fell to his knees by the door and couched up a hefty amount of blood. The pain was overwhelming. He'd never experienced anything like it before.

"Sebastian!" Ciel paced to the demon's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sebastian, what's happening to you? Snap out of it!"

The commotion had alerted Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian. They burst in through the door to see the black butler on his hands and knees, shaking uncontrollably, sweat dampening his porcelain skin and charcoal hair. "What's going on?" Baldroy questioned. "Mr Sebastian…"

Ciel had never seen his demon like this. He looked so weak…so pathetic…he almost looked human. He couldn't understand what was causing Sebastian to shrivel like this. "Baldroy, Finnian, carry him upstairs, now!"

"Would you like me to call a doctor?" Mey-Rin asked.

"No…" Ciel knew no form of medication could heal a demon. "Leave it. Just get him upstairs to the bedroom before he passes out!"

* * *

_They shall shatter like glass and bend like rubber. They will melt beneath the flames of death._

_Demons are strong…but believe me…so am I…_

* * *

Claude stared down in shock at the three triplets who shivered beneath the covers of the bed, sweat covering their entire bodies. Hannah sat beside the three of them, dabbing a damp cloth over their foreheads. "This isn't possible…" Claude examined the three from a distance.

Timber wheezed out a cough and a drop of blood trickled down the side of his mouth. Hannah wiped the blood from his face before it stained his purple hair. "They're burning up. It's like their bodies have caught fire." Hannah stated.

"Demons have no physical need for an immune system. It's impossible for them to just fall ill."

"This isn't sickness." Hannah hissed. "They're…they're dying." Hannah stroked Canterbury's cheek with pity. "I've never seen anything like it."

"…How long do they have?" Claude asked.

"They're staying strong…but from the looks of things, I don't think they'll last much longer." Hannah stood and from the chair beside the bed and turned to look at Claude. "If this is some sort of curse that can only be spread from demon to demon, we'll probably end up like them if we don't figure out what's causing this virus."

Claude adjusted his silver wired glasses. "We need to find the source of the virus, and once we do, we need to destroy it."

"Agreed…" She took one last glance at the triplets in dismay. "We don't have much time."

* * *

_They shall fall into death and burn in the flames. They shall die feeling the pain of ten-thousand years of torture all at once, as they slowly crumble to dust and ash._

* * *

Sebastian lay completely still upon the bed. If it weren't for his breathing, Ciel would have thought him to be dead. Sebastian had been shivering and shifting uncomfortably for hours…when suddenly, he stopped, as though to say he wasn't going to even bother anymore. He was still in pain. The suffering continued, only in silence. Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian stood outside wondering what was going on. "This isn't just a fluke, is it Sebastian?" Ciel said, though he knew Sebastian wouldn't reply. "This would never naturally happen to a demon…which can only mean one thing. Someone's trying to kill Sebastian…and they're doing a pretty good job of it too." Ciel thought out loud, knowing the others wouldn't be listening. He smirked and placed a hand over his eye patch. "Sebastian…I know you can hear me…and I command you to hold out for as long as you can until I find out what's going on. That's an order."

Sebastian began to shiver as a melancholy smirk crawled upon his lips. "Y-yes…my…lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's Ch 2**

**Enjoy!**

_It's beautiful…don't you agree? A world free of evil…it's something I've pondered on for the last century or so…a world where nothing but beauty lies upon the gravel. Demons are the exact contradictory of beauty. They serve, and they kill. Their only purpose is to please themselves. Even when a demon is bound by a contract, in actual fact, it is the demon that is superior to the human._

_Once a demon has signed a contract with a human, they practically own them. It sickens me…_

_They will all face the same fate in the end…don't worry my children...they shall all perish soon enough._

* * *

William stood upon the hillside which overlooked Phantomhive manor, a black leather booklet held in his right hand. He stared in exasperation at the unlit mansion as he adjusted his glasses with the tip of his Death Scythe. A few moments passed by before Ronald jumped down from the tree above William's head, landing next to him with a thud. "What-ya doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the Phantomhive household.

"It appears demons around the globe are dropping like flies." William said plainly. "Though, it's rather peculiar. The demons that have perished have appeared to have had their cinematic records incinerated within their living forms. Nothing but ash remains within their bodies." William snapped his booklet shut and held it under his right arm. Ronald made a face of repulsion. "It's obvious that something or someone is trying to wipe out the demon race with pure immortal power." Ronald sneered a little and scratched the back of his head.

"Why do you care anyways?" he asked. "I thought you hated demons."

"Of course I hate demons. They're vile and repulsive beings. But as a reaper, it's my duty to investigate the disappearances of immortal cinematic records, whether I like it or not."

"Whatever." He smirked. "So, is this like an angel or something?"

"No. The power's too strong to have been the work of an angel. This 'demon killing disease' has spread worldwide." William informed. "Of course, this situation doesn't affect humans in the slightest."

"…So, why are we here? This is where that rich kid lives, right? What's he got to do with all of this?"

William shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, according to previous records, Sebastian Michaelis was responsible for the major outbreak of the plague in the mid to late 1300s. I figured that the demon might know something about this." The fatigued grim reaper let out a retiring sigh. "But, it appears he too has been affected, and shall soon face the same fate as the others of his kind."

"How boring."

* * *

"M-Master…" Sebastian quaked as he blinked his eyes open. Ciel leant over his bedside, his arms crossed over his chest in a relaxed fashion.

"You're awake." He stated.

"Indeed…" Sebastian smirked, shivering and gripping the sheets beneath him. Ciel flinched, but only the slightest. "Young Master…may I ask you of something?" Ciel nodded in response. "Let me see your eye." The Earl was a little surprised by the demand, but never the less, he removed the patch from his eye. The purple sign that had once rested upon Ciel's right eye had faded to grey, making it almost unnoticeable, as though it'd been scorched off. "Just as I suspected…"

"What?"

"The seal is almost gone…which means my time is almost up." Another singe of pain was sent down the demon's body, however instead of crying out as he had before, he simply laughed. "I never thought my life would end like this…I guess fate has a strange sense of humour."

Suddenly, without warning, the back of Ciel's hand came down on the side of the demon's face with a smack. Sebastian raised his eyebrows in alarm. It hadn't been the first time Ciel had hit him, but he hadn't exactly expected him to do so at a time like this. "…Don't…talk like that. I forbid you to talk like that." Ciel spoke with a slightly shaken tone, though he covered it up with a cold expression. "I ordered you to stay alive, and that is what you shall do. You will not die. I _will_ find who's doing this and I _will_ bring them before death's door. You're going to live Sebastian. That's a promise."

Sebastian lolled his head back against the pillow beneath him and closed his eyes. "That's my Master…" Sebastian restrained a gasp as the pain continued. Ciel sighed, wondering how much more he Sebastian could possibly take, before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

_He speaks…and yet, he can barely breathe. Don't you find him pathetic? He's the worst of them all…why can't he just accept fate? He knows that the end is near, so why cling so tightly? It makes me sick…demons are nothing but shadows…shadows of death and disease. The sooner they pass on, the better…_

* * *

"I've never seen Mr Sebastian like _that _before." Finnian frowned, leaning against the kitchen counter and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "You think he'll be alright?"

"Sure he will. The guy's practically invincible." Baldroy stated, flicking Finnian with the end of his cleaning rag. "He'll be up and at it before you know it."

"The Master seems rather on edge." Mey-Rin commented. "He hasn't come out of the bedroom ever since Sebastian got sick."

Before anyone had the chance to reply, a sharp beating against the front door of Phantomhive manor broke the room to utter silence. Night had fallen many hours ago. Who could be here at such a time? The knocking rang through the halls once more. Mey-Rin stood and brushed the dust from her dress. She walked over to answer the door.

The hinges swung open and there stood a familiar young boy with platinum blond hair and icy-blue eyes. Alois Trancy stood at the doorstep of the mansion. He appeared to have been crying. He looked up at Mey-Rin for a moment. "Where's Ciel?"

"Um-"

"Ciel Phantomhive, where is he!" Alois barked, his voice breaking mid-sentence. "Tell me where he is, now!"


End file.
